


[PornTube] YouTuber Markiplier Fucks Girlfriend Rough and Hard! Girlfriend Has Daddy Kink

by daddyissues357



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chair Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyissues357/pseuds/daddyissues357
Summary: Brought to you by totally-not-Pornhub.com!Markiplier and his girlfriend Amy get hot and heavy in his office! Includes daddy kink, sloppy blowjobs and a sexy creampie!
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Kudos: 20





	[PornTube] YouTuber Markiplier Fucks Girlfriend Rough and Hard! Girlfriend Has Daddy Kink

YouTuber Mark Fischbach, more commonly known as his online persona “Markiplier”, sits at his desk in his office as he works on editing a video. He hears a knock on the other side of the office door and removes his headphones, turning around in his chair to face the door. He knows that it can only be his girlfriend, Amy, since she's the only other person in the house, not considering their dogs. He's grateful that she never enters his office without asking for permission. It's not that he's got anything to hide, he simply doesn't like being bothered while he's working.

“Come in.” He says and watches as the door knob twists and the door is slowly opened.

His girlfriend appears on the other side of the doorway with an innocent smile on her face. It doesn't take long for Mark to look down and realize why she looks so innocent. She's teasing him. She's wearing that way too fucking short skirt that she knows he can't stand. It turns him on every time he sees her in it.

“Why the hell are you wearing that?” Mark growls softly as he glares at the skirt wrapped around her waist. It's pink and the thin fabric makes it easy to reap and sow back up time and time again.

“Oh, you mean this old thing?” Amy hums as she grabs the hem of the skirt with one dainty little hand, lifting it up just slightly to reveal her thin black lace panties underneath it. 

She really is teasing him. She looks him right in the eyes and keeps that innocent smile across her lips. Two can play at this game and they both know it. Mark huffs through his nose as he stands up from his chair and crosses his arms over his chest. He takes a step towards her.

“Where do you think you're going while looking like this?” Mark asks her, an angry look on his face. 

A bulge has started to become visible at the front of his jeans. The sight of her in such a tiny skirt with panties that can easily be tossed aside drives him wild. He can already imagine pinning her against the mattress, or even against the wall for all he fucking cares. He just wants her to know her place and to stop teasing him. She needs to know that she's been a bad, bad girl.

“Out. Thought I'd stop by a bar and grab a drink. I was gonna ask you to drive me.” Amy replies to his question.

She looks down and notices the erection that's now visible through his jeans. The cheeky smile finally falls from her face as she bites her bottom lip, her gaze becoming lustful. Mark smirks, seeing her become weak at just the sight of his clothed cock getting hard because of her. She knows what she does to him. She knows what he wants to do to her.

“No. There's no way in hell that my baby girl is going out, dressed like that.” Mark frowns and shakes his head, taking a few more steps forward.

The two are now only inches apart from each other. Amy physically squirms and a soft whimper erupts from her throat upon hearing Mark's nickname for her. She's a sucker for dirty talk and pet names. She knows that he knows that. She's yet to use his greatest weakness against him.

“But Daddy, I'm bored~” Amy playfully whines as she purposefully falls to her knees in front of him. 

Mark smirks and chuckles deeply as he moves to stand right in front of her. His big, strong hand grabs her by the throat, barely squeezing, just lightly choking her. His other hand is quick to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He pulls down his jeans to his ankles, his bulge more visible through the thin fabric of his boxers. He then grabs the rim of his underwear and slides them down in one swift movement, his ten-inch, fully erect penis springing free.

“If you're so bored, why don't you make yourself useful?” Mark says in his deep, dominating tone of voice. “Open that slutty mouth and suck my cock until I cum down your throat.” He lets go of her throat, allowing her to gasp for air.

Amy opens her mouth wide open as soon as she's breathing calmly again. She sticks her tongue out and lets the tip of her Daddy’s cock slap against her tongue. She suddenly decides to change the position. Standing up from the floor, Mark gives her a confused look as he watches her move to sit in his chair. That's when he figures out what she's up to. 

His cock twitches in excitement. Amy lies down on her back in the chair with her head resting on the arm. She's looking upside-down at Mark as he approaches her. She opens her mouth once again and allows him to slide all of his cock into her mouth at once. She gags around his thick, large penis and tears up at the pain from the sudden thrust into her throat.

“Oh yeah. Take it like a bitch.” Daddy Mark chuckles deeply and growls as he begins to thrust in and out of her mouth.

Tears run down Amy’s face, ruining her mascara in the process. Two thin black lines of wet makeup coat her bright red cheeks. She breathes through her nose and chokes on Mark's cock. Drool and spit drip from her plump lips as she spits and gags and moans. Mark tilts his head back as his thrusting becomes faster, the YouTuber grunting with every thrust and moaning loudly. His balls slap against Amy’s face, the submissive female having to close her eyes.

“Ohh fuck yeah. That's good shit, babygirl. Daddy loves your mouth and all your holes.” Mark continues to talk to her between grunting and moaning in pleasure.

“Mmmph~” Amy moans and whimpers in response, her legs spreading as far as they can while she's in this position.

“Ooh, you gonna cum, bitch? Does my dirty fucking slut wanna cum?” Mark hums as he thrusts faster and harder into her mouth, loving the sound of her gurgling and gagging around it.

Amy weakly nods her head and moves one hand down to between her legs. Mark allows her to slide her hand past her skirt and down her panties. Amy moans around Mark's cock as she fingers her soaking wet pussy, rubbing her hard clit and sticking a finger into her hole. She plays with herself until her legs tremble violently and she cries out around his cock during an intense orgasm. Mark chuckles and grins down at her.

“Good girl. Making yourself cum for Daddy. Just wait until Daddy makes you squirt. Oh, I know how much you love that.” Mark teases his lover as he gives another thrust of his cock down her throat and lets out a loud groan of immense pleasure.

He spills his first load down her throat, but he's not done with this hole just yet. He goes for another shot. He continues to listen to her sweet symphony of gagging on his length and gurgling on her own drool and crying because of how good it feels. He watches her throat shift as she swallows the first load, spitting some of it back out and coating her already messy face with it. He loves the sight of her face being coated with tears of pleasure and his thick hot jizz.

In no time at all, Mark gives yet another powerful thrust, his lower half shaking and tensing up as he cums for a second time down Amy’s throat. The submissive female coughs and gasps for air when Mark finally pulls his cock out of her mouth. His second load drips down her face, coating everything from her hair to her chin. She weakly sits up on the chair, keeping her legs spread. Mark stands in front of her, groping one of her thighs with one hand and slapping it.

“What do you say?” Mark hums in a demanding tone.

“T-Thank you, Daddy” Amy says quickly, still trembling and gasping for air.

“There's a good girl.” Mark compliments with a smirk on his face.

Giving Amy time to calm down, Mark continues to talk sweetly to her while he helps her strip out of her clothes. He gently fondles her exposed breasts and kisses her erect nipples, making her softly moan and weakly smile. He gets down on his knees as he removes the clothes from her lower half, kissing her inner thighs. Amy uses a shaky hand to play with Mark's hair until she comes down from her high. She smiles at him as he stands back up.

“Look at you. So fucking wet for me.” Mark comments as he spreads Amy's legs as far as they'll go.

He slaps her thighs, causing her to yelp and jump in surprise. He places two fingers on the folds of her pussy and begins to rub back and forth at a quickened pace, causing her to tilt her head back and moan loudly. He brings his head down to her soaking wet heat and licks at her sensitive clit, making her whimper and squirm. He inserts his middle finger into her pussy, quickly beginning to thrust it in and out. He then adds a second finger, looking up and watching as Amy closes her eyes and moans loudly with her mouth wide open.

“Who does this pussy belong to?” Mark asks in a deep voice with a dominating growl.

“Y-You, Daddy!” Amy gasps, her thighs trembling.

“If this cunt belongs to me, then you are going to cum on my fingers. I'm gonna make you squirt harder than you've ever squirted before.” Mark chuckles deeply as he adds a third finger inside of his submissive girlfriend’s pussy.

Amy continuously cries out, a symphony of moans and whimpers and whispered begging. Mark’s fingers feel so good inside of her tight, wet, desperate pussy. Her whole body begins to shake as she prepares for an intense orgasm. Her toes curl and a chill runs down her spine. It's happening..!

“D-Daddy!!” Amy practically screams out at the feeling of immeasurable pleasure.

Her vagina becomes tight around Mark's fingers for a moment before opening back up and spraying her sweet juices right into her boyfriend's face. Mark laughs and growls in delight as he sticks his tongue out. He catches her taste on his tongue and moans. His cock throbs with sheer excitement. He needs to fuck her now.

“Ohh, babygirl!” Mark laughs as Amy’s orgasm comes to a halt.

The dominant YouTuber stands up from his place on his knees in front of his girlfriend. He gets between her legs and aims his cock for her pussy. Their eyes meet as the two nod before leaning forward. Their mouths collide in a tongue-deep kiss. They both moan into the kiss as Mark slides his cock into her open and throbbing hole.

“Ah, fuck, so good.” Mark mumbles as they pull away from the kiss. “Y-You’re so, so warm and wet for me, babygirl.”

“Fuck my pussy, Daddy.” Amy whines and begs. “Please, put your baby in me!~”

Mark doesn't need any further persuasion. Once his cock is fully inside of her, he begins to thrust at a fast pace. His balls slap against Amy’s wet ass, the sound echoing through the room. Both Mark and his submissive lover tilt their heads back to grunt and moan. Amy wraps her legs around Mark’s waist, pulling him in further.

“Gonna cum, baby. Gonna put my load in that sweet pussy.” Mark growls with a grin on his face.

“Yes, Daddy. Make me yours forever!~” Amy cries out and smiles up at him.

With one loud, dominating cry of satisfaction, Mark gives a huge thrust and shoots his load deep inside of Amy’s womb. After a moment of gentle kissing and deep breaths, Mark slowly pulls his penis out. His seed drips from Amy’s wide-open cunt as she trembles from head to toe. She slowly sits up in the chair and her boyfriend helps her stand. They share another deep kiss and look into each other's eyes.

“I love you.” Mark says softly as his hand caresses Amy's cheek.

Amy kisses him on the lips once more and smiles. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request? I also roleplay! (Serious Inquires Only)
> 
> theao3queen@gmail.com


End file.
